Titans Next Door
by BlueReader
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans go to the moon to investigate a crashed ship? Why they meet the KND of course! Read as the KND and Teen Titans Team up to fight Father and Slade!
1. Chapter 1

**TEEN TITANS AND CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR CROSSOVER**

**I have been dying to make one of these so here I go! I will try and make it funny! Also this is right after Titans Together every titan will be in it! Also my favorite KND characters!**

**Character List **

**Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Kuki, Patton, Fanny, Sonya, Lee, Virginia, Bartie, 44 Twins, Harvey, Chad, Cree, DCFDTL, and Father.**

**Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Jericho, Kole, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, Jinx, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg and Slade.**

**Me: Disclaimer Time! Who is the lucky person/alien/cyborg to do it? *draws name from hat* Drumroll please! And the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss sss BEAST BOY! BB: YES! Robin: RECOUNT! RECOUNT! Me: What do you mean "recount" I drew the name from a hat! Robin: Oh yeah… BB: BlueReader does not own Teen Titans or- Cyborg: Codename: Kids Next Door! BOOYAH! *runs away* BB: That's my line! Get back here! Me: On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Moon**

**No One's POV**

It was a normal day at the Titans Tower. Except for the fact that every single titan was there. They had just defeated The Brotherhood of Evil and all the titans were hanging out at the Tower for a while. Most of the titans were hanging out in the front room. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were playing videogames while Mas y Menos cheered them on. Raven was meditating, Robin was checking for villains, Jericho was playing his guitar, and everybody else was doing their own thing.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans Trouble!" Robin shouted as everyone ran down to the screen.

"Who's attacking?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's nothing like that." Robin replied. "It seems a ship has crashed onto the moon."

"The moon?" Cyborg repeated. "Who would be going up there?"

"I'm not sure." Robin said thoughtfully. "We'll go and check it out. Let's see not everyone can go so I'll take Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Kole, Jericho, Jinx, Kid Flash, and hmmmm…. 4 more…"

"WE WANT TO GO!" Melvin, Timmy, and Teether wailed.

"You guys are too young." Raven replied.

"WANT GO!" Timmy shouted, louder and louder until everyone was holding their ears.

"FINE! You can go!" Robin screamed. **(AN: Notice how all of my favorite characters are going ****)**

"And Bobby?" Melvin demanded.

"Yeah sure Bobby, too." Robin sighed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" They shouted.

"Everyone else I'm trusting you to keep guard over the city." Robin said.

Cyborg prepared their ship and they blasted off to the moon. About 3 hours later they reached the moon. Everyone put on their space suits and climbed out.

"Okay Beast Boy you, Mas y Menos, Kole, Jericho, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Aqualad go that way." Robin said pointing to the left. "The rest of us will go the other way. Contact us if you find anything."

About 20 minutes later Mas y Menos noticed the crashed ship.

"Senor Beast Boy! Senor Beast Boy!" They shouted. "¡Mira! Existe la nave estrellada!"

"Good job guys!" Beast Boy said.

They went over to the ship and found it empty. But Jericho spotted some footprints in the dust and pointed them out. Everyone followed the footprints and were so concentrated on them that they ran into a giant tree.

"Dude! Who puts a giant tree house where people are walking!?" Kid Flash said indignantly. "Wait, giant tree house!

"Should we go in?" Kole said nervously.

They walked up to the door. It was unlocked so they went inside. They walked down a long hallway. All of a sudden 20 kids jumped out of nowhere holding guns full of gumballs and mustard.

"Freeze!" The girl in front yelled. She looked to be about 10 years old.

The titans couldn't help it. They busted out laughing.

"Dude! How old are you? Like 8?" Beast Boy choked out.

The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Kids Next Door!" She yelled. "BATTLESTATIONS!"

Robin sighed. They had been walking around for about half an hour and hadn't seen a thing. Maybe the others had found something. He got out his communicator.

"Robin calling Beast Boy. Robin calling Beast Boy." Robin said. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy isn't answering." Robin replied.

"Perhaps-"

Starfire was cut off as Kid Flash raced up with Menos and Jericho clinging to his back. He stopped panting and set Jericho and Menos down. They were covered in mustard and had gumballs in their hair.

"Oh my gosh are you guys okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Senor Cyborg! Encontramos una casa de árbol gigante! Fuimos atacados por diez años! Además, no hace ese sonido tan ridículo? Tienen todo el mundo y Mas!" Menos wailed.

"Raven what did he say?" Melvin asked.

"We found a giant tree house and went inside to investigate. We were ambushed by about a hundred 10 years olds. They captured everyone else and we barely got away." Kid Flash said.

"Bwahahahaha! Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Speedy howled as everyone cracked up.

"Es cierto!" Menos yelled angrily.

"_It's true." _Jericho signed. _"One of the kids called them the Kids Next Door I think. We should call in the rest of the titans and diplomatically try to reason with them. They may have been angry that we went into their tree house._

"Jericho's right." Robin said after what Jericho signed had been translated. He took out his communicator. "Calling all Titans. Calling all Titans. Please report to the moon immediately." 

**Menos POV**

"Ugghhh…." Menos groaned waking up.

He saw he was surrounded by kids who looked a little younger than him. They were pointing more strange weapons at him.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está el resto de la Titan adolescente?" Menos asked.

"Ahem." A blond girl walked to the front. "I am Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door. Who are you and why are you in our Moon Base?"

"Mi nombre es Mas. Hemos venido a investigar la nave se estrelló."

"Can you speak English?"

"No."

"Ugh. Will somebody get Sector V? Numbuh 1, he can speak Spanish."

A bald boy walked to the front to stand next to Numbuh 362.

"Now. What is your name and why are you and your friends here?"

"Mi nombre es Mas. Yo y mis amigos son parte de los Teen Titans y llegamos a investigar la nave se estrelló. ¿Dónde está mi hermano Menos?"

"He said: My name Mas. Me and my friends are part of the Teen Titans and we came to investigate the crashed ship. Where is my brother Menos?"

"What are the Teen Titans?" Numbuh 362 demanded.

"Somos adolescentes con superpoderes." Menos replied.

"We are Teens with superpowers" Numbuh 1 translated.

"I'd like to say I believe you but we have no proof and you ARE a teenager. You may stay with you friends until we determine the truth." Numbuh 362 said. "Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 23, 35, 60, 83, 84, 86, and 363 please keep guard. If they do have superpowers we need to be on our guard."

They brought Mas to where Beast Boy, Jinx, Kole, and Aqualad were.

"Mas! Are you okay?" Kole gasped.

"Si." Mas replied.

12 kids then filed in each holding a different weapon. They stared at the Teen Titans and the Titans stared back until a girl wearing an oversized green sweater broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Numbuh 3! What are your names?" She said.

"Uhh... Beast Boy."

"Aqualad."

"Jinx."

"Kole."

"Menos."

"Umm… why did you call yourself a number?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's not my real name silly. It's my codename. My real name is K-"

"Why do you cruddy teenagers need to know?" A short blond boy cut in marching up to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a lion. The boy screamed and ran back into his place.

"So you really have super powers?" The bald boy said.

The Titans nodded assent.

"What are they?"

"We'll tell you if you tell us your names. Your real names." Beast Boy challenged.

"Fine." The bald boy sighed. "Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1."

"Hoagie Gilligan or Numbuh 2"

"Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban."

"Numbuh 4 or Wallabee Beatles but you'd better call me Wally."

"Abigail Lincoln. Abby is Numbuh 5."

"Numbuh 23 or Virginia Sims."

"Bartie Stork or Numbuh 35."

"Patton Drilovsky or Numbuh 60"

"Numbuh 83 or Sonya Witherspoon."

"Lee Solamn or Numbuh 84."

Numbuh 86 or Fanny Fulbright."

"Harvey McKenzie or Numbuh 363."

"Well I can change into any animal at will." Beast Boy offered. "Aqualad can control water and talk to undersea animals. Jinx is a sorceress. Kole can crystalize her body which can deflect anything. And Mas can run really fast but only when he is touching his brother, Menos. Who by the way have you seen?"

"Cool." Lee said while playing with a yo-yo.

"I saw him." Sonya volunteered shyly. "When we were fighting he ran off with the fast kid and the blond boy."

"Kid Flash and Jericho."

"What can they do." Kuki said eagerly.

"Kid Flash can run super-fast and Jericho can possess anybody by making eye contact."

"What do you do with your superpowers?" Nigel demanded.

"We stop people from taking over the world." Aqualad said.

"Really. Let me go talk to Numbuh 362."


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter! Sorry this took forever but I had no idea how to start this. Enjoy. Father and Slade will be in the next chapter!**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door**

Robin knocked on the door. They had called in the rest of the titans and were prepared to fight if they had to. A little girl opened the door.

'_Wow I thought they were kidding.' _Robin thought to himself.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Numbuh 362." She replied.

"Um….. I'm Robin. Do you have our friends?" He asked.

The girl looked down sheepishly. "Yes. Sorry about the misunderstanding. We thought they might have been working for Father."

"Father?" Robin asked.

"Our arch-enemy." The girl responded. "Come, your friends are this way."

She led them down several hallways. The Titans were looking around in amazement. They had seen many things but never a tree house on the moon run by ten year olds.

"So why did you come here anyway?" She asked leading them along.

"Well, there was a crashed ship so we came to investigate."

The girl looked aggravated. "That was Numbuh 13." She sighed. "He messed up the controls and the ship crashed landed. He basically does that every time he is in a ship."

Before he could reply they came upon Beast Boy, Kole, Mas, Jinx, and Aqualad were talking with a group of kids.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy called.

"Who are you guys?" A little girl asked bouncing up to Robin.

"Robin."

"Kid Flash."

"Menos."

"Red Star."

"Raven."

"Starfire."

"Cyborg."

"Pantha."

"Killowat."

"Lightning."

"Thunder."

"Bumblebee."

"Speedy."

"Gnarrk."

"Argent."

"Hot Spot."

"Herald."

"Wildebeast." **(A/N He can talk in this.)**

"Bushido."

"Tramm." **(A/N He can talk too.)**

"I'm Melvin this is Timmy, Teether, and Bobby."

'_Jericho.' _ He signed.

"What did he say?" A blond boy asked.

"He said his name was Jericho." Lee said who knew sign language. (**A/N So someone can talk to Jericho.)**

The kids introduced themselves again and they told each other about their organizations. They had split up into different groups and were talking about their interests. Nigel and Patton were talking with Robin, Bushido, and Speedy about fighting techniques and such. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Hot Spot, Mas y Menos, Bartie, and Wally were talking about videogames. Hoagie and Cyborg were talking about technology. Kuki and Virginia were talking with Melvin, Starfire, and Kole were talking about girly things. Raven and Jinx were chatting with Abby. Bumblebee, Pantha, and Argent were talking with Rachel and Fanny. Harvey was ranting about Nigel to Lightning, Thunder, Wildebeest, Gnarrk, Killowat, Red Star, and Tramm who all looked incredibly bored. And Lee and Sonya were talking with Jericho. Timmy and Teether were playing with Bobby because they were too young to talk to anybody.

All of a sudden the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I literally thought of this chapter in school today. Hope you enjoy!**

**I still don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door. Thought we'd established that.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a shriek.

The Titans tensed. "Who was that?" Robin asked.

"That's just Sonya." Rachel said while the other operatives were trying to comfort the girl. "She's scared of the dark."

A red blinking light came on along with an alarm. Two boys ran up.

"Numbuh 362!" They said saluting. "The Teen Ninja's and Ice- Cream Men have gained accesses to the Moon Base!"

Numbuh 362 scowled. "44a." She said. "Go alert everyone. Numbuh 44b hail Sector's P, D, and Q. We need all the help we can get. **(A/N: From Operation Zero. Just had to. Don't know why.) **

"Okay." Numbuh 362 said turning to everyone. "We need to split up to find the Teen Ninja's and Ice-Cream Men."

"Wait _Ice-Cream Men_?!" Beast Boy asked laughing. "They're evil? That's the most ridiculous-"

SPLAT! He was nailed in the face by a scoop of ice-cream. Everyone ran.

They gasped for air. Bumblebee, Sonya, Abby, Hoagie, Wally, and Kid Flash had made it away from the Ice-Cream Men but had no idea where everyone else had gone.

Wally looked around. "Where's Ku- I mean Numbuh 3!?" He asked worriedly.

Abby and Hoagie looked at one another. "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree." They sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Bumblebee and Kid Flash watched, a little confused. Sonya was trembling, still scared.

"Shut up!" Wally shouted. "She just… um... owes me a quarter!"

"You used that excuse last time, fool!" Abby said while Hoagie snickered. They rounded a corner and ran right into Cree and Chad.

"Cree." Abby snarled.

"You know her?" Bumblebee asked.

"She's Abby's sister. You guys go." She said shoving Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and Sonya down the hall. "Sonya will take you to the bridge. We'll take care of these traitors. Hurry!" She yelled as Cree leapt at her.

Sonya lead the way down the hall. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes." Sonya said indignantly. "The bridge is right-"

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP-" Came the scream before it was abruptly cut off.

Lee's head snapped up. "Sonya!" He shouted.

The rest of the group Robin, Jinx, Raven, Thunder, and Bushido looked at him.

"We have to go help her!" Lee shouted starting to run away.

Robin grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Wait-" He started but Lee used his yo-yo to trip him **(A/N: Like in Zero.)** and sprinted down the hall.

"Well now how are we going to get to the bridge?" Raven asked.

Jericho and Kole were walking nervously. They had heard a scream a few minutes ago. The light was still blinking, making everything look creepy. The light blinked off and when it came back on Kole was gone. Jericho looked around in a panic. The light blinked again and he was gone, too.

Robin rounded another corner. They had been wandering around for ages after Lee had run off. They reached a set of door and when they opened it found everyone inside. They all looked up.

"Have you seen Lee?" Robin asked, annoyed. "He ran off and we were wandering around for ages"

"No." Nigel said. "Sonya, Kole, and Jericho are gone, too."

All of a sudden a transmission came on the screen. 5 children were standing there.

"Hello Kids Next Dumb." They said in unison.

"Uhh… who are those kids and why are they talking in unison?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Delightful Children Form Down The Lane." Nigel snarled.

"Hello Teen Titans." They said glancing at the guests.

"How do you know who we are?" Robin demanded.

"Oh yes." They replied. "I believe you know Father's new partner. Mr. Slade."

**Was it good? I had them say Mr. Slade because they are polite and stuff so they wouldn't say Slade. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door.**

"Slade!" Robin growled.

"Hello Robin." He said walking into the screen with another man who looked like a silhouette. "I believe that you have lost something of yours." They stepped aside revealing Sonya, Lee, Jericho, and Kole sitting in a cage.

Lee looked up. "Not cool." He said.

The screen went black.

"Okay." Father said. "I will take these two and interrogate them." He said gesturing towards Lee and Jericho. "You take the other two."

"Very well." Slade said.

Two Slade Bots picked up Kole and Sonya and carried them after Slade.

"I will interrogate Kole first." Slade said. 'You, younger girl, can wait in the dark basement."

Sonya looked up. "Daaaaark Baaaseeemeent?" She struggled out of the Slade Bot's grip and faced Slade. "I WON'T GO!"

She leapt and Slade and proceeded to beat the fudge out of him. The Slade Bots tried to help but Sonya destroyed them, too. When Slade was knocked out Sonya looked up to see Kole staring at her. "What?" She said sweetly. "I don't like the dark."

Father wasn't having the best luck interrogating the boys.

Jericho couldn't talk and Lee would only say cool or not cool.

"THAT'S IT!" Father roared, lit on fire. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY! VERY, VERY ,VERY-"

He was cut off as he was hit over the head and knocked out. He fell over to reveal Sonya and Kole standing behind him.

**Haha. I love using quotes from episodes! Review!**


	5. Author's Note: Important!

**Okay. I am going to update my stories. Super sorry for not doing it in forever but i had finals and was really stressed out. There's a poll on my page for what story i should finish next. So I'm going to completely finish one story first, then the next popular, the the least. So please go and vote!**


	6. Chapter 5

***I enter room***

**Me: Why is it so dark in here?!**

**Everyone: SURPRISE!**

**Me: DON'T KILL ME! *faints***

**Robin: Oooh… yeah well we threw Blue a surprise birthday party… we didn't know she got scared really easily… **

**Nigel: So what now…?**

**Kuki: Who wants cake?!**

**Everyone: ME!**

***all walk away leaving me unconscious on the floor***

***I sit up***

**Me: Well then!**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door. Enjoy!**

Lee and Jericho gaped. Sonya and Kole started to untie them.

Once Jericho's hands were free he immediately started signing. _"How did you get away from Slade?"_

"Sonya beat him up." Kole said.

Jericho looked really, really, really, confused but didn't say anything. **(A/N: I mean Robin couldn't beat him so a ten year old girl beating him. That would be confusing.)**

"Cool." Lee said when he was untied.

All of a sudden there was a faint cry of "Titans go!" and "Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" and Robin and Numbuh 1 burst through the window.

They landed in a pile of shattered glass and charged over to the four. Everyone else just walked in through the front door, which was conveniently unlocked.

Robin was staring down at the unconscious Slade.

"What happened?!" He asked in shock.

They all pointed at Sonya, who looked up at him with big eyes.

"No, really." He laughed.

They all gave him looks that said "yeah, really."

Robin gaped, looking incapable of speech, while the KND Operatives loaded Father on a ship to the Artic Base and the Titans called the authorities to arrest Slade.

"Thanks for the help." Numbuh 1 said, shaking Robin's hand.

"Likewise." Robin said. "Take this communicator in case either of us need help again."

Numbuh 1 took it and gave Robin one of theirs (do they even have communicators? *shrugs*).

With that the two teams said goodbye, and parted ways.

**Yeah I know, bad ending, but I am home alone (well I was, I am publishing this later) and I just watched a bunch of horror movie stuff, and its dark, and there are freaky noises, and I'm freaking out sooo… Somebody help meeeeeeeeeee! Haha jk, but I hope you enjoyed this fic. I am working on so many more right now that I hope you will enjoy once I post them. But after I finish my next two fics, I am going to write the whole story before I publish it, that way you won't have to wait forever, like with these. **

**-BlueReader :D **


End file.
